Scrap 2
by shiko1122
Summary: previews of stories i started but never wanted to finish


**My Book**

Have you ever thought that someone else was controlling your life? If so then think about this; How is it that so many people have the same idea at almost the same idea at almost the same time? Is it because they were all in the same room? Or is it of something else? Who is this someone anyway? We may be able to find out if we look at one particular girl's life. This girl's name is Clarissa D-Heart.

"Dad! We're going to be late for the swimming tournament!"

Yelled Clarissa. The house suddenly shook and someone yelled

"Help!"

Clarissa puzzled ran upstairs in a huff and saw her father stuck in his closet with a mountain of girl clothes on top of him.

"Dad!"

Clarissa said in an annoyed tone. Her dad laughed heartedly while Clarissa was digging him out.

"My back isn't as it used to be…ugh thanks Hun I can do the rest myself."

Joked her father John D-Heart. Clarissa looked at her father and thought about how she could give her dad a total makeover. Didn't get her wrong she loves her father but if you looked at him you'll see a pure hearted, clumsy nerd who actually tapes his socks and has large ugly glasses the size of 2 large planets.

"Dad! We have to go! We're going to be late again!"

Yelled Clarissa. John fixing his large bowtie that he wore on his graduation day ran with Clarissa to the car and drove to East High's swimming pool. There Clarissa watched as the men were racing and how hot they were while getting ready for her race.

"Clarissa!"

Squealed her high pitch voiced friend Vanessa Lambourgh.

"Where have you been darling? We have 10 minutes to get ready and look at you! You haven't even put your swimsuit on! Come on, chop chop, we have to go!"

Continued Vanessa. Clarissa, rolled her eyes hurried up and got in her ready position at the diving boards.

On your mark…

Get set…

GO!

The sound of cheering was echoed throughout the stadium that even the swimmers themselves could hear them over the splish and splash of water around them. Clarissa loves swimming just as much as a dog loves its bone or a baby who loves to explore. In the water she can be herself. She can become part of the water and flow in a contained area for an eternity if she wanted. Once the referee yelled go she knew she would become part of the water and flow herself right into first place. Twelve more seconds and she would win. She knew it. But then she felt a pain in her stomach and she knew right away that she couldn't make it. Clarissa used all of her remaining strength and kicked herself so fast that she made it in time. She got out of the pool and automatically started to do arm exercises. The cheering stopped and everyone looked at Clarissa. She stopped exercising after she noticed the silence and looked around. Everyone was staring at her, but not at her face.

_Have they ever seen exercises that help cramps? _

But then it clicked. She remembered feeling a piece of cloth when she started to kick faster because of her cramp. She looked down and stared at herself and all she could see was her chest not covered and is facing the audience.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god please tell me this is a dream, please, please, please, please!"

Whispered Clarissa. Her dad ran up to her and gave her a towel.

"Here Hun you can cover yourself up with this Ms. D-Heart?"

Her dad replied. The audience started to cheer

"Ms. D-Heart!"

And coincidently she felt a poke on her arm and instantly she fell off her desk at school with the meanest teacher in the entire school Mr. Bradley staring down at her.

"Ms. D-Heart, I suggest you start paying attention in my class because your marks are already at 54%!"

Mr. Bradley sternly commented.

"Or would you like a free ticket to the principle's office?"

"Uhh, no sir, I'm sorry sir, won't happen again sir"

Clarissa quickly replied. Mr. Bradley stared at her with a measuring look in his eyes then turned and continued on his lesson about how to calculate the area of the interior squares.

_It was just a dream! Thank goodness!_

Clarissa picked herself up and sat back at her desk. Seeing a pool of saliva on her desk she embarrassingly wiped it before anyone saw it.

"Yo Clair! What happened?"

Whispered Vanessa worriedly.

"Oh Van, I just had the most terrible dream where I was at a swimming contest and my top piece fell off and I was doing arm exercises in front of the audience not knowing!"

Whimpered Clarissa. Vanessa looked away and looked at Clarissa with strong caring eyes and replied.

"Oh Clair, that wasn't a dream it actually happened."

_Oh, ha ha ha that's right now I remember._

"My bad"

I used one of my famous fake smiles to cover up what I was feeling at that moment. Vanessa Lambourgh is a beautiful, rich and a popular person but she is definitely not smart. She could easily fit in those Blonde jokes if she didn't have brown hair. She's nice but such and air head! She was so busy talking to some cute guy to notice that she by accidently stabbed herself with a pen and was bleeding! Now if you look at me I'm a weirdo, with blonde hair who is exceptionally good looking and can normally pass all classes without problems besides math. Now compare Vanessa and I. What you have is a popular, girly-girl and a weird, outcast. How can such 2 different types of people be friends? Well it all happened when I helped Vanessa get out of her closet while I was babysitting her little sister for her parents. Afterwards she decided that I should be her body guard and then we became friends. I asked her countless times to get me into the popular crowd but all she would say is "ya, ya" and instantly forget what happened. So now I'm here listening to Vanessa during math class and into lunch.

"So I was saying they say there is going to be some gorgeous guy coming to our school and is going to be in our math, art and gym classes!"

(Vanessa and I decided to get the same classes at the same times) went on Vanessa happily. "Do you know his name?" I replied in an innocent toan but I knew she didn't "um…he he no, but not yet! I'm going to go up to him, flash him my winky smile and ask for his name and start talking to him about what he has accomplished in his life and then quietly bring up the question 'do you have a girlfriend?'" Vanessa periled. "oh? And what if he does then what will you do?" _oh how I love torturing her in these types of situations_

"CLARISSA! Don't say that! If you do then it might actually happen!"

Another thing Van is that she is so superstitious. If she broke one of her mirrors she'll scrub herself with holy water and read from the bible for 5 hours! She's not even catholic or Christian~! "alright, alright I won't say it … to you but I'll tell everyone else!" I ran out of the cafeteria laughing while Van was yelling back to me. "ha ha ha, Van's going to be so pissed at me later" I smiled while running. Next think I knew I was getting up and holding my head. "I'm so sorry are you ok?" I asked the person I bumped into. I helped him up and that's when I saw his gorgeous, olive skinned face. He had bright blue eyes and slick black hair. "no, no it was my fault I wasn't expecting to see anyone in the halls during class time" replied the boy. "what?" I looked at my watch and back at the boy. "I'm sorry about all of this but I have to go, bye!" I quickly got my books and ran without letting the boy say bye, to my class. Luckily Mrs. Norton was writing something on the board so I quickly went to my seat and got out my paint brushes and pastels. " Ms. D-Heart I assume you have a reason for being late?" Mrs. Norton asked still writing on the black board. _Damn its like she has eyes at the back of her head!_ "I by accidently bumped into someone and lost track of time, sorry" I answered. "very well, but don't let it happen again young lady" "yes, ma'am!" I quickly said. "now today we are going to have a new student. His name is Nicolas Davidson and he comes from Italy so please don't bother him girls." Mrs. Norton said in half joking voice. The boys laughed and many of the girls blushed. "Nicolas come in now, don't be shy!" continued Mrs. Norton. Out came a striking boy with olive skin and bright blue eyes followed by slick black hair. The exact same features the boy I bumped into had. "It's him!" I yelled while standing up and knocking my chair over. " Have you two met?" inquired Mrs. Norton " ah, she is the lovely girl I bumped into on my way here, I'm again sorry for that Ms…" "Clarissa- my names Clarissa" I blurted. " Clarissa" He smiled a toothy smile while saying this which made him very hot or so I thought but when I looked closely he was


End file.
